Book jackets or covers to provide protective covering for books or magazines or other publications are widely employed and may be composed of a variety of material, including fabric, plastic and paper and combinations thereof.
It is desirable to provide for a protective book cover material which is easily adjusted so that in length and width it may be adjusted to fit the particular book on which the cover is to be protected. In addition, it is desirable to provide an adjustable book cover or jacket wherein the cover may be easily assembled or disassembled from the book which it is employed.